As a RISE Option II institution, Barry University continues to make strides in reducing the national gap in the completion of PhD degrees between UR and non-UR students in biomedical science. This program provides an interdisciplinary approach of well integrated and monitored development activities centered on three main themes: Early Inquiry-Based Research Learning, Curriculum Improvement, and Research Engagement. RISE graduates upon completion of the bachelor's degree have directly matriculated into biomedical PhD programs; our graduates are at different stages of the pipeline with many nearing completion of the PhD. Over the funding period we have made systematic efforts to produce an effective, comprehensive plan for preparing UR students. The overall goals and specific measurable objectives to be accomplished for this funding period, 2013-2018, are to strengthen academic competitiveness and increase engagement in biomedical research. RISE offers an authentic interdisciplinary group research-rich experience for freshmen and sophomores through Research Opportunities and Directions in Science (ROADS) after which they can become active RISE participants. RISE participants as sophomores through seniors, biology and chemistry majors, complete a summer Research Beginnings Workshop and Build Foundations in Research (BFoRe) at Barry in preparation for the Summer Research Experience (SRE) at institutions with research-intensive environments. RISE participants enroll in the problem-based learning Science and Math in the News course; participate in tutoring for excellence, time-management and graduate school workshops and present research at scientific meetings. Progress toward the goal of preparing participants to enter biomedical PhD programs is ascertained by analyzing longitudinal data on the measurable objectives.